The Age of Wendy Darling
by VAudreygarcia
Summary: After watching the Age of Adeline trailer, I just HAD to make my own version !(: Wendy Darling, now at the age of 17, after having been in a car accident, finds that she will never age. She will have to face the tragedy of what this does to her life and watch as everyone around her grows up. However, will this mean that she can now live happily ever after with Peter?


My first official fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy this story. After watching the trailer for the Age of Adeline I knew I had to do something with it ! For those who haven't watched it, it is on youtubeeee!

Please leave reviews and let me know what you think (:

If you guys like it and want more, leave a comment . I have finished the whole story but will decided wether or not to post them based on the reviews !

* * *

><p>" Peter. You won't forget me, will you?"<p>

" Me? Forget? Never."

Peter gives me a smirk and I can feel my heart about to explode. I love this boy and yet, I couldn't help but feel sad. He was leaving . . .

**"** Will you ever come back? "

" To hear stories... About me."

And just like that Peter and Tinker Bell soar into the sky, and I watch as Peter turns one last time to look at me and he gives me one last smile.

* * *

><p>However, It had been five years. Five years since Wendy Darling had last seen Peter Pan. Since that very night that Wendy had last seen Peter, she had waited every night at her window with the hope that one day he would come back . But she was now sixteen, and her mother and father were now looking for suitors for their daughter in hopes that she would marry as soon as possible. Wendy had grown up into what many would say a beautiful young lady. She was tall and perfectly slim, with long natural ombré curls. Her skin was milky soft and lips the color of pink . Among her classmates, she had always been the most envied upon. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with with her. Which is why Mr. &amp; Mrs. Darling had no trouble finding suitors for the list went on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother, I cannot marry just anyone. If I'm going to marry I want to be in love."<p>

Wendy paced back in forth in the living room where her father and mother had just informed her of her already arranged marriage to a friend's son.

"Darling, please understand. Clarence is a nice boy. At least get to know him."

Wendy hadn't thought of a boy since . . . since Peter. The thought of marrying some one who was not Peter made her heart drop. But that was just it . . . Peter would never get married .

"Okay . . . But mother, I only accept because I want to make you and father you happy."

Wendy half-heartedly smiles as she looks up at her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Darling look at each-other and grin as they get up and walk over to their daughter.

"Wendy, you have made us the happiest parents alive"

Wendy embraces in their hug and stares out the window, watching the rain pour harder.

* * *

><p>And so Wendy met Clarence James Prescott. Seventeen year old Clarence was a tall handsome young man with blondish-brown hair and blue-green eyes. Clarence soon won over Wendy's heart and the preparations for their wedding began. Wendy determined to forget Peter had made sure she kept her feelings for him locked up and never to be open again. It had seemed she was ready to finally move on with her life . . .<p>

"Wendy, Darling we must go now. You don't want to be late to your own wedding love."

The day had finally arrived. Wendy glanced at her self in the mirror and hardly recognized the girl in front of her. The dress was the most stunning bridal gown ever seen, and as she looked into the mirror she couldn't help but admire the detailed embroidery the top provided. The small detailing glistened.

"Coming mother."

* * *

><p>A few months after Wendy had just turned 17, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Alice Darling Prescott. The birth of her daughter had brought joy and happiness to her life, that she had soon forgotten Peter Pan. Clarence and Wendy were happy and loved each other very much.<p>

"Darling, I have to go drop off the Christmas presents at my mother's house. I'll be back in less than two hours. Bye my love, momma will be back as soon as she can."

Wendy walked over to Clarence and Alice and gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Okay love, drive safe and tell your mother we said Hi."

Clarence held Alice in his arms and looked at his daughter smiling then looking up to see his wife get in the car.

Wendy soon drove off into the pouring rain with hopes that she would get back before the rain got worse.

* * *

><p>"My god, I can't see a thing in this rain."<p>

Wendy soon reached a small bridge in the middle of the forest and smiled as she knew she was closer to her destination .

"Okay looks like this is th-"

Suddenly Wendy had felt the car jerk forward and crash into the river off the bridge. The car began to sink and Wendy could only feel pain from the hard hit from the steering wheel. Wendy struggled as she drowned and soon fell unconscious.

You could almost say it was magic but suddenly, a strike of lighting hit the car and into where she was. Wendy regained consciousness and resurfaced in the water. As she pulled herself up, she swam to the shore and hoped that someone - anyone would find her.

* * *

><p>PETER PAN'S P.O.V<p>

"TINK LOOK"

Peter pointed at the thimble beside his bed as it began to shine.

"TINK what does it mean?"

Tinker bell flew from where she had been sitting and onto the thimble. She examined it carefully and raised it up towards Peter.

"Peter, we have to take it to Queen Clarion, I think only she would know"

"What if Wendy is in trouble."

Peter's face was now angry and worried. He would not let anyone or anything harm HIS Wendy.

Peter and Tinker bell soon arrived at Queen Clarion's castle and it was as if Queen Clarion and the rest had been waiting for him. Every one was outside and gave a sigh as relief when they spotted Peter Pan.

"Queen Clarion"

Peter bows and is about to speak when Queen Clarion interrupts him.

"Peter we must speak to you immediately, it is an emergency. It is regarding Neverland . . . And Wendy"

"WHAT ?! What's wrong with Wendy? I knew something happened to her, Queen please tell me what is going on"

"Peter, there is something you need to know. You and Wendy are a prophesy of love. You two had been destined to have met. You two in other words are soul mates. When Wendy gave you her hidden kiss, it stabled Neverland and your love sealed the prophesy. So no matter what happened or where you two were, you would eventually come back to each other. However, we can't see Wendy in our future anymore and that only means that her life is in danger. Find her and make sure she is alive and well."

Peter has a look of horror on his face. His Wendy was in danger. He had to make sure she was alive and well.

"Queen Clarion, I will find my Wendy, and as soon as I find her, I will bring her back here. I will never ever let her go. Never again."

"Peter, there's something you must kn-"

"It can wait."

Peter turns around and jumps off the ground and soars into the sky. He flies as fast as he can, and fears what he will find. Will his Wendy be okay ? Is she dead ? Guilt washes over him recalling how he had promised Wendy he would come back. If only he had . . . He locks his fingers on the thimble .

* * *

><p>Peter arrives in London, and it is around midnight. He peers through the Darling residence and finds only two beds now in the nursery. He proceeds to the next window and finds the Darlings's bedroom.<p>

"Tink, where is she? I can't find her!"

Just then Peter's thimble begins to light up & another light appears from a distance.

"Peter let's follow that light, perhaps it's Wendy!"

Peter and Tink soar quickly and follow the little light until reaching what appears to be a bridge over a small river.

"Peter look! There's Wendy"

Peter follows Tink's glance and see's an injured Wendy on the bay of the river. Her eyes are closed and her forehead has a bleeding cut.

"WENDY!"

Peter picks her up bridal style and caresses her face with his hand and his other hand around her waist.

"It's okay Wendy, I'm here. I promise to never ever let you go."

* * *

><p>WENDY'S P.O.V<p>

What time is it? Where am I?

I look up and I find that I'm laying on a wool blanket. It looks familiar. I get up and take a look around my surroundings.

I've been here before. This is HIS hideout.

"This isn't possible."

I try to hold my balance on the edge of the bed but I collapse making a loud thud.

Just then I see him run into his bedroom.

I gasp. Peter looks different. His body is no longer slim but a bit more muscular. He's grown taller and handsomer.

"Peter?"

Just then he runs towards me and helps me lift up to lay back on the bed.

"Wendy, shhh, lay down."

"Peter what happened? Last I remember, I crashed and my car fell into the river. How did I get here?"

Peter is staring at me as I look at him, waiting for his answer. I can't help but wonder why he grew? How is that even possible?

"Wendy, yes, you were in an accident. Let me explain. Your thimble that I keep next to my bed began to shine and I knew right away that It meant something. So I took it to the head Fairy and she explained that it was telling me you were in trouble. So I went in search of you. When I found you, I brought you back here. The fairies worked their magic and helped you heal."


End file.
